Mission:Possible
by UruvielLorien's Maid
Summary: A repost of the original. This time Ruvie posted it. It is my burning desire to glomp Vincent, and the rather odd moments that lead up to it.


Mission: Possible??

BY: Elf Fanatic Lark

&

Uruviel, Lorien's Maid

Disclaimer: Okay...WE don't own Vincent Valentine, Cloud Strife...just ourselves! Yes. We are obsessed and proud of it! Now on with our spaztastic excuse for a fanficcie. Also, regretfully we don't own the Mission: Impossible theme. Shame really. P.s. This story stars the author Elf and Ruvie her best friend. just in case you were wondering!

Mission 1-------Operation Valentine

(Outside a rather tall building...)

A girl in a military ensemble stamps her foot impatiently, repeating the same words over and over into her headset. 

Ruvie- Come on! Elf !! You there answer me!!! Whatever dream your having can't be as important as the mission at hand! WAKE UP!!!!

Elf- (back at H.Q.) ZZZZZzzzzzzz......*snort* Cloud...*snort* Zzzzzzz...

Ruvie- *frowns* Wakie Wakie!! *presses button on her watch* Oh yeah. This'll wake her up for sure!

Loud screeching tone blares in the background of Elf's little lair.

Tone-BBBBBBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!

Elf- *nearly jumps out of her skin* WHHHATT??!!! Where's the fire? Get the women and children out first! *precedes to run for the door*

Ruvie- *face pops up on the screen* Hey Sleeping Beauty! 

Elf- *turns around* *death glare* Was that necessary?

Ruvie-Yes.

Elf- *sits back at desk and repositions her hat* Right. So you're at the site?

Ruvie- Ummmmm... * looks around* I think so.

Elf- well look around. Is there a huge tall glass building in front of you? Or a candy store?

Ruvie- Got this one right, a glass building.

Elf- Okay..You get to the top and report back..I'll find data on the suspect... Remember no sudden moves. Got that?

Ruvie- Sir yes sir.*salutes*

Elf- Yeah, yeah. Radio silence until you reach point GAGA.

Ruvie- *straps on suction cups to hands and boots* Stage one commencing. * takes running leap onto wall* Wow, I stuck.

Elf- Good luck soldier...*under her breath* heh heh. Don't think this will last...

Ruvie- * has climbed about 1/4 of the way when suddenly the velcro straps release from her hands and boots* Uh oh, this is gonna hurt..... HELLPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP........................

Elf- *falls out of chair* Told ya! *swings around to computer* Ohhhh....Fanfiction.

Ruvie- Ouchies... okay let's try the rope. * Tosses rope towards the roof and watches as it falls back down smacking her in the face*

Elf- *staring at screen* Load you friggin' computer! LOAD!

Ruvie- Grrr....... Stupid frickin' rope. Maybe I can levitate up. * sits in random yoga position* 

Elf- Hey Ruvs...I hear if ya break your concentration everything goes capooie...

Ruvie- *halfway off the ground* Ummmmmm.....Wha? *opens eyes* Oh Crap! *falls again*

Elf- Heh heh..Sorry 'bout that.

Ruvie- Unnn....... my bruises have bruises.

Elf- Load darn you!!! *fuming at the computer* Ruvie...Take the elevator..

Ruvie- I'm one step ahead of ya. *hits top floor button*

Hums along to the elevator music as the floor numbers blink on the control panel. 

Elf- *beep* Oh! My cookies are done! *hops to the kitchen* 

Ruvie- Location GAGA attained.. Awaiting next orders........

Listens into the microphone...and hears Elf humming in the background....

Ruvie- I said awaiting orders!!!!

Elf- *Sits down at kitchen table and eats hot fresh choco chip cookies..

I wonder if Ruvie wants a cookie?

Ruvie- Cannot wait any longer....... must.. Glomp.....

Elf- *runs into the control room* WAAAIITT!! You can't rush these things....Preparation!!!

Ruvie- Well then what next??

Elf- I'm sending data to your binocs. Read the info to see how to approach.

Ruvie- Ummm wrong pic! It's not helping to see Cloud.

Elf-*blushes* Opps...Wrong file...heh heh...Do you mind sendin' that one back to me...It took me hours to find..

Ruvie- Sure...now send me my data.

Elf- Right away Max! Downloading now..

Ruvie pulls up her binoculars and scans the multitude of files.

Ruvie- *drool* descriptive... I never knew that he likes to sit on the beach and watch the sunset.* mental images are good*

Elf- You ready? OR do you want to waste the rest of the night just staring at him....

Ruvie- Could you make me a copy of this?

Elf- Already in your mailbox...Found a few other things you might like too. *closes bishie heaven site* (a/n Heh heh...Vincent December)

Ruvie- Alright, ready and waiting. Um... Could you pretty please play the song?

Elf- *sighs* Must I?

Ruvie-*steps out of elevator and stares at the figure on the roof* living a fantasy.......*drool* Vincent.... Yes you must play the song, can't sneak properly without it.

Elf- *shrugs then presses glowing, green button, hidden under her desk* Okay..Wait a few moments for it to start 'kay?

Ruvie-* Mission Impossible theme plays in her headset. Grabs nearest potted plant and starts to sneak down the roof* Dun dun dun da dunda dunda.

Elf- *watches out of camera on her head set* Ruvie! Duck and cover! He might of heard you! Hurry up! I told you, you had to work out more!

Ruvie- *hides behind plant*

Vincent- *turns around, and stares at the oddly placed planter.* Was that there before?

Ruvie- *eyes turn to hearts* AWWwwww! You are jus' soooo cute aren't you? * comes back to reality* Hey Elf, the back pack is slowin' me down, gotta chuck some gear.

Elf- Ummm....I don't know what's in there! You packed it remember!

Ruvie- Can I get rid of the white pack that says emergency only?

Elf- *flips through gear manual* *chucks it behind her* The manual's in Japanese...Can't read...Must translate...Too little time...What the heck! Does it look important?

Ruvie- Not really it's only written in five languages..and in huge print..

Elf- Toss it...I guess it's not important.

Ruvie- Okay... I need to make my move now.

Elf- There seems to be a pattern to when he turns around.Hold on a sec..analyzing.

Ruvie- Okay, I'm waiting for the go signal.

Elf- Count to 20 after he turns around..Then he'll turn around again. See if I'm right.

Ruvie- Ya... I have a 20 second time limit then.

Elf- Then putting in your speed...That leaves you 6 seconds to find another hiding place. Got that?

Ruvie- Got that.... going turbo. Darn, it doesn't work.*spots cactus on roof* New spot found, and I'm going to make a break after the next turn.

Elf- He's turned...GO now Ruvie!

Ruvie- * runs like a mad woman* *huff huff* Made it!

Elf- Try to make less noise...It's gonna be hard. Remember he's got perfect hearing. One slip up and you'll be staring down the barrel of his Death Penalty.

Ruvie- I'm not gonna take any risks, you better turn off the communications from there then, I'm going in for the kill.

Elf- You sure you got your parachute?

Ruvie- Don't plan on falling this time.

Elf-I wouldn't be too sure about that. Remember, If you fall, grab like heck! Okay?

Ruvie- Gotcha, I'm going after the next turn.

Elf- God Speed Ruvie...Cutting communications..

Ruvie- *in her head....ok, 1.... 2.....3..... Go* * takes off running again*

Vincent- *turns prematurely* *eyes widen as he sees Ruvie barreling towards him*

Ruvie-* Takes a leap as she nears him*

Vincent- *starts backing up, but doesn't turn around*

Elf- *Claps her hands* Ruvie you got 'im! He's completely open! And unprotected! *Glances towards the Death Penalty in her lap* Heh heh.. I couldn't let him hurt her...

Ruvie-* her arms circle around his waist* Yesssssssss!!!!!!!!!!! Target acquired!

Elf- Uhhh...Ruvie..You came at him a little too hard. Ummm... Do you suddenly feel weightless?

Ruvie- Oh good God, we're falling!!!!

*the pair go speeding through the atmosphere*

Ruvie- We're gonna die! Any last confessions to say before we hit rock bottom?

*His grip tightens around her.*

Vincent- We're not going to die. *smiles*

Ruvie- I love optimists.

*ground becomes nearer* 

Vincent- We'll be okay.

Ruvie- Are you sure, 'cos it looks like we'll be flattened.

Vincent- *Closes his eyes, and begins to concentrate*

Ruvie-* whimpers and snuggles in closer*

(Their descent slows and they slowly begin to rise)

Vincent- I told you we weren't going to die..Didn't I?

Ruvie-..........we're ......flying?

(She stares in awe as two slick black wings slowly slide out from under his cloak and begin to slowly beat, pulling them away from the ground.)

Ruvie- This is so cool! 

Elf- WOOOHOOO!! Go Vinny! 

Ruvie- Umm... can we land now. Please?

Vincent- *nods. And places her gently on the ground*

Ruvie-*has lived her dream* Thank you it's the ground sweet ground!

Vincent- *sweeps his hand through his hair* You get used to it after awhile.

Ruvie-*glances at watch* Eck! I'm dead meat, I'm gonna miss Bebop!

Elf- Miss me? I'm recording it...Lucked out this time Tiger!

Ruvie- Elf, what would I do without you?

Elf- You'd be lost without me! Now get goin'! Have some fun!

Ruvie- Okay Elf. Don't get a sugar high too soon!

Elf- I'll keep busy reading some FF7 fanfics! Don't worry 'bout me!

Ruvie- Fine, work on your story to! And the comic and.......

Elf- Yeah..blah blah...Come on! Vinny's waiting for ya!

Ruvie- Bye Elf! I'll tell you everything tomorrow!

Elf- Sayonara! Say hi to Vinny for me!

Ruvie-*turns off headset, and turns to walk over to Vincent* Elf says hi.

Vincent- Hey..Have you seen my Death Penalty?

Ruvie- ????

The END!!!!!

(A/n Wow! That's our first finished story! By the way! This is no Mary Jane and whoever thinks soo.... should keep their comments to themselves, Don't read if you don't like the summary! Right! Soo to all those who were touched in even the slightest way please review! )


End file.
